Corner connectors previously employed for this purpose comprise a pair of arms extending at right angles to one another, the connectors being made of sheet metal and the arms each having a U-shaped cross-sections, and the arms being coupling at each side of the connector so as to fit snugly into the rectangular hollow interiors of the extrusions in surface-to-surface with three sides of the interior of each extrusion.